When the stick turns blue v2
by summergirlforever
Summary: Prequel to Breaking Dawn. She sat surrounded by 27 blue sticks, evidential proof of her contrary wish. And there he was, smiling, so not helping. Romy Rogue / Remy. Rate M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So a lot of people have emailed me asking that I either continue to the Breaking Dawn one shot I wrote or that I do a prequel, which I have chosen to do as there is quite a backstory to Breaking Dawn and I believe it would allow me to explore many angles and scenarios of Romy. So this is the start, entitled When the stick turns blue - I hope you like it, and please check out my other stories and let me know what you think of this. Thanks everyone - summergirlforever**

**When the stick turns blue**

**Prequel to Breaking Dawn**

'27 blue … 27 blue … 27 blue' muttered the figure that slowly sank against the white tiled wall to the ground, one twenty-seventh of her unease clasped in her left hand as the other felt for the floor, whilst her mind battled with this newly affirmed information.

'27 blue ... oh god ... 27 blue ... that damn ...

Her mantra lulled into a long sigh as her head came to rest upon her knees, arms securely encasing her trembling frame as she scowled at the other twenty six offending sticks that lay scattered around the little en-suite.

A heavy banging caused her to refocus her attention upon the doorway, bolted shut in a vain attempt to lock out the one whom she considered whole heartedly to blame for her current predicament.

'C'mon chere, either you open up this door or Remy is gonna make it go boom … your choice'

Rogue let her head fall into her arms, mentally cursing the damm Cajun. A few seconds later, a tiny crackle and pop followed by a rush of warm air alerted her to the fact that he had kept to his promise.

She inclined her head skywards ever so slightly, a mix of auburn and white shielding her face partially as she glared at her husband who was now leant against a parallel wall, an amused smirk plastered across his chiselled features as emerald locked with crimson.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter 2, thanks for all the comments, I hope they keep coming as I welcome any ideas / feedback**

It was Remy that disturbed the tense silence that had settled around this current scene, tentatively pushing himself away from the bathroom wall taking slow and deliberate, Cautious steps towards the young woman whose eyes had once again fixated upon the object in her left hand.

'Remy be hoping monsieur bête don't see this'

He slowly crouched before her, a timid hand brushing lightly down her arm, fingers entwining with hers that immediately grasped them tightly.

'Hank would be tres upset if he knew how much you doubted his medical expertise chere', a hint of humour slipping into to mix with the concern that tainted his usual debonair grace as he surveyed the clutter of tests that lay near.

Remys heart skipped a beat in relief when a raspy chuckle resonated from Rogue in response.

His remaining hand gently caressed her snow white cheek, thumb absently trailing back and forth as she leaned in towards it, eye lids falling shut as she absorbed the comfort that this little gesture provided.

'We're having a baby', she whispered, her voice so light it barely breached the silence. Dazzling emeralds once more sparkled under the clear white light that held them.

The expression that captured Remys face was one that had only ever emerged for the southern belle, true love and adoration adorning the chiselled features too often concealed by his customary debonair smirk.

Titling forward, he closed what little space was left between them, foreheads resting against each other. Lips met in gentle harmony as her arms crept around his neck, his circling her waist, drawing her up to stand flush against himself …_a perfect fit_ …

It was in elation that, in repeating between soft kisses 'We're having a baby', his whispers intensified into ecstatic shouts as he twirled his laughing southern belle around, his shouts reverberating through the mansion.


End file.
